Two Soldiers
by WritergirlLB
Summary: When a game called Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood is plugged in to Litwaks Arcade, it obvious the Sargent Calhoun and Lieutenant Hawkeye would get along quite well. One-Shot!


Two Soldiers Chapter 1

Riza Hawkeye needed some new friends.

It's not that she didn't want to be friendly, it's just that it was hard. Her programing made her use to dangerous situations and she didn't like change.

So change of friends weren't that bad, right?

"There are plenty of good War games here. You could probably make a good friend there." The colonel had said. "You should go out and see the other worlds available to you. I heard they have a world made entirely out of candy." The colonel's sly smirk showed how well the Roy knew her. Not many people knew Hawkeye loved sweets, but would usually not eat anything with the excuse of slowing her down.

Their game was plugged in for only a week and the characters from the new game were already causing havoc throughout the different worlds.

Ed was banned from going into Street Fighters due to vandalism using alchemy to try and fight.

Gluttony was banned from Diner Dash due to eating everything, including the costumers.

And the serge protectors were going nuts over what everyone else did in the station itself.

Somehow, the homunculi got kicked out of BadOn. The thing was, they were actually evil, while the other video game characters had good intentions.

Gluttony tried to eat a meaty man of the name Wreck It Ralph. Lust was *this* close to slicing Pinky to shreds. Greed was kicked out before everyone else saying how he was going to take over the arcade and go Turbo. Pride was about to kill Bowser because he claimed to be the most powerful and famous bad guy. And Envy basically sealed the deal by insulting everybody there in a record of one minuet and thirty seconds, starting a war between the homunculi and everybody else at BadOn.

Days passed and the lieutenant would refuse to leave the world of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Soon, General Armstrong took it upon herself to order the Lieutenant to leave the game and-

"Have some fun."

So, there was the lieutenant. Sitting awkwardly in Game Central Station. The first place she could go to was a famous game to go to afterhours called Tappers, because Roy suggested it.

Riza got on the train and sat in silence as it went through the wires and into the plug of the game.

Tapper's was a nice place where bad guys and good guys could hang out at the same place and apparently served the best root beer you could find.

The first thing she heard was an annoying voice, one she knew too well.

"Hey there. I'm Greed. I've bet you heard of me." Riza sighed in agitation.

Greed was leaning against the wall, talking to a tall blond woman.

"I'll have you know, I have a boyfriend." The lady said, irritation and venom was coated into every word.

"That's nice, but I would love to get to know you..." Greed's sly smirk was making Riza sick.

'Better end it now...' She thought.

Aiming her gun, she shot five bullets. Greed froze in place. The bullets barely missed his arms, legs, and head and they whizzed straight through the wall.

Greed saw the lieutenant with her gun cocked at his face and put his hand up, mockingly.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Riza asked, her finger squeezing ever so lightly on the trigger.

"Hey, Riza! No need to point that at me. If I die outside of my game, I don't regenerate and that would be murder."

Riza didn't make a move to back down.

Greed shrugged. "I'm not one to fight girls so I'll let this encounter slide. Got that, Hawkeye?"

With no more words exchanged, Greed hopped on the train and headed back to Game Central Station.

Riza put her gun back in her uniform and walked to the blond woman Greed was talking to.

"I'm sorry about him; he's a bit of a jerk." Riza said, sitting down on the stool next to her.

"Thanks for doing that." She said. "My name is Sargent Calhoun."

Riza smiled and saluted the other officer. "My name is Lieutenant Hawkeye. Nice to meet you."

Calhoun saluted the superior officer, stiff as a board.

The two soldiers continued to bond and soon they were the best of friends. From the beginning we all knew the lieutenant and the sergeant would get along quite well. Even to a point no one expected.

* * *

"And do you, Tamora Calhoun, take Fix-It Felix Jr. to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

A round of applaud was made for the new married couple and Calhoun couldn't help but smile at her Maid of Honor, Riza Hawkeye, who seemed to have become friends with the flower girl, Vanellope von Schweetz. The small sugar coated girl held the lieutenants hand tightly with excitement as Calhoun walked to her two favorite girlfriends.

"Congratulations." Riza said. "Let's just hope your hubby is more responsible than the colonel."

As on cue, Roy came up to his girlfriend and squeezed her hand, mist visible in his eyes. Riza smirked at her boyfriend.

"No need to cry Colonel. Water makes you useless."

"I-I am not!"

Calhoun laughed and soon her husband, Felix, broke away from the congrats and handshakes.

"Thank you so much for coming!" Felix exclaimed, holding Calhoun's hand.

"It was no problem."

"Say, don't we have some cake we need to get to?"

"Cake! I want cake!"

Roy, Felix, and Vanellope ran off the get the cake, leaving the two soldiers.

"I expect to be your Maid of Honor when you and Roy get married."

Riza's face turned to the shade of a ripe tomato.

"W-what!? Do say that! I mean, I do like him but that's getting a little carried away, don't you think?!"

Calhoun could only laugh at the woman's reaction.

"Come on. Let's go get some cake."

…

A/N: I've always wanted to do a Wreck It Ralph crossover. Well here it is! I hope you enjoy! Please review! It inspires me to write more one-shots like this one!

On another note, for you artists out there, I would love a better cover for this fic, but I must say, I don't have much artistic skill. (sad chuckle) If you guys could draw a cover and PM me that you will, I'll give you my email and hopefully use it for this story! BYE!


End file.
